El fuego del amor
by Phyroteck
Summary: tras meses y meeeeeeeeeeeeses de inactividad las inspiracion me llego espero les guste el nuevo fanfict


El fuego del amor; La determinación de Ia

Tras el viaje realizado por ambos grupos, donde iban en busca de de su nuevo hogar, Rin y Len no se quedaron atrás, esa misma noche, cuando Luka les hablo a los demás del plan de Mikuo, Len se puso a escuchar de manera discreta y sin ser visto, una vez escuchado todo se lo conto a Rin, quien con un sobresalto dijo:

Rin: de modo que Mikuo no desapareció, tan solo se alejo

Len: será lo mejor, podre ajustar cuentas con el

Rin: ¿cuentas? Analizándolo bien, yo cause todo esto, así que solo harías que el barril de pólvora que es Mikuo estalle de un golpe. Recuerda, Kaito, Luki y Gakupo lo respaldan, sin mencionar a Meiko, Miku y Luka. Seria entrar en una guerra campal.

Len se quedo pensando por un largo tiempo, y luego asintió de modo que en ese instante hicieron maletas y siguieron de modo cauteloso a los demás sin ser notados. Mientras esto ocurría, al otro lado de la ciudad Mikuo e Ia se encontraban cerca de su destino. Mikuo parecía anonadado, aun lograba entender la magnitud de la situación, su mente revivía una y otra vez las palabras de Ia –yo seré quien se case contigo, y te hare feliz, nuca mas volverás a estar solo- Mikuo solo atinaba a cubrirse la cara con una mano mientras que por medio de sus dedos veía a Ia dormir sobre su pecho.

Mikuo: Ia, no sabes lo que dices, te asustaras luego de a lo que puedo llegar a ser, solo espero no lastimarte.

Diciendo esto Ia sonrió un poco y coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de Mikuo y lo miro a los ojos, sonriéndole le dijo en forma de susurro y de forma dulce.

Ia: toda bella, necesita de una bestia que la proteja, toda princesa necesita de un dragón que la custodie, no digo que con esto espere a alguien más, tú me gustas mucho Mikuo, y sé que eres tu el correcto, después de todo lo sucedido, todo, se que eres a quien espere todo este tiempo.

Mikuo: Ia…es tan dulce lo que dices, y tan sentimental, que me harás llorar.

Ia sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

Ia: estaremos bien, porque ahora nos témenos al uno al otro, y me gustaría verte llorar, seria tierno y lindo, ya que eres toda una roca.

Mikuo: pues esperaras sentada, no llorare, y no ahora, además seré una roca por fuera, pero por dentro.

Ia: por dentro eres tan blando como un pan.

Dijo Ia esbozando su tierna sonrisa mientras que sus ojos relucían de una forma mágica.

Mikuo desvió la mirada disimulando su sonrojo y dijo.

Mikuo: no sé qué decirte.

Ia: solo dime que me amas.

Dicho esto, ambos se durmieron esperando llegar a su destino. Por otro lado, Miku se encontraba feliz, pronto volvería a ver a su hermano, Luka y Kaito estaban atónitos ante lo que Meiko les relato de Mikuo.

Kaito: ¿es enserio lo que dices? ¿Mikuo cambio de forma radical?

Luka: acaso ahora lo consideras como un sex simbol ahora Meiko, porque creo que con todo lo que nos has contado, no sería nada raro verlo con una chica a su lado cuando lleguemos.

Meiko: tal vez tengan razón y si, lo considero un sex simbol ahora, solo desearía que las circunstancias fueran otras.

Miku miro a Meiko y sonrió

Miku: no importa, pronto estaré con mi hermano y seremos de nuevo una familia, por cierto.

Luka miro a Miku de reojo quien le apuntaba con un dedo a donde Gakupo, Luki y Haku se hallaban sentados.

Luka: uso, otra vez.

Luka se levanto y dándoles un golpe con un atún en la cabeza a Luki y a Gakupo alejo a Haku de ellos.

Haku: gracias Luka…se sentía extraño

Luka se sentó con Haku y empezaron a charlar, mientras que Luki con cascadas en los ojos veía como su amor platónico lo rechazaba de nuevo.

Meiko: es cierto, Gakuko y Kaiko no se encuentran cerca de Shibuya?

Kaito: Hm, es cierto, por lo que no sería raro que se encontraran con Mikuo primero.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, más que por ver a un viejo conocido de nuevo, era porque volvería a formarse una familia. Pero esta alegría no duraría mucho, Rin cada vez más se sentía nerviosa, y sentía como una flecha le atravesaba el corazón, Len la veía asustado, pero a la vez con enojo, un enojo injustificado, el cual a futuro, le traería problemas.

Llegando a la estación de trenes, Mikuo e Ia bajaron y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida principal del terminal, del otro lado de la plataforma, se encontraban Miku con los demás, mientras que el 3 tren estaría por llegar.

Ia: ¿Shibuya es muy poblado, seguro que viviremos alejados de este tumulto?

Mikuo asintió y tomo la mano de Ia y empezaba a caminar a su lado.

Mikuo: de todos modos, no estaremos en sitios tan transcurridos, el lugar al que vamos, es como un bunker de guerra, por así decirlo, puede albergar a 16 personas.

Ia:!16¡, ¿acaso esa casa es tan grande?

Mikuo: te sorprenderás

Del otro lado Miku brincaba como liebre mientras Kaito, Gakupo y Luki eran obligados a cargar con las maletas, Meiko, Luka y Haku fueron a buscar el automóvil que los conduciría a su nuevo hogar, pero cuando iban por la plataforma, los Kagamine aparecieron, antes que de Miku los vieran, Len tomo a Rin del brazo y se ocultaron, cuando todos habían subido al auto, Len y Rin decidieron seguirlos en un taxi, pero el destino trabaja de forma misteriosa, una gran sombra se cernía sobre los Kagamine, Mikuo, quien había salido con Ia antes de la estación, se detuvo por una corazonada, y vio a ambos.

Mikuo: de modo que, están aquí, esto será una guerra.

Dicho esto, Ia y Mikuo subieron al auto, que les condujo a su hogar rápidamente, al llegar, Ia estaba encantada, la casa que Mikuo le conto era más bella de lo que ella imaginaba, cerca de una laguna, con grandes y frondosos árboles rodeándole, la casa parecía un palacio, al cual cuando bajaron del auto, Ia corrió y abrazo a Mikuo por el cuello.

Ia: es hermosa, tal y como la imagine, no sabía que tenias gustos tan de alta sociedad, eres una gran bolsa de sorpresas.

Mikuo: y las supresas no pararan de llegar

Un auto azul se detuvo a la entrada de la casa, Ia se escondió detrás de Mikuo, mientras una pequeña chica de grandes coletas azules salía del auto a gran velocidad y corría en dirección a ellos, de un salto, se abalanzo sobre Mikuo y lloro.

Miku: hermanito, hermanito, al fin te eh atrapado, no te dejare irte nunca mas

Mikuo sonreía y mientras secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de su hermana le dijo:

Mikuo: ya no será así, seremos una familia.

Miku: s-si hermanito y, ¿Quién es ella? –Dijo Miku con gran intriga mientras que Ia se escondía más detrás de Mikuo.

Mikuo: ella es Ia, mi novia, y

Miku: ¿y?

Mikuo miro a Ia a los ojos y sonrió.

Mikuo: a futuro mi esposa.

Ia: a-así es…..mucho gusto en conocerte Miku, espero seamos buenas amigas.

Miku miraba a Ia y luego miraba a su hermano, no creía el cambio drástico que había sufrido, ella recordaba a su hermano de pelo corto y algo esbelto, ahora lucia con el cabello largo y una corpulencia que haría babear a toda chica, y al mirar a Ia, era una chica dulce y tierna, el tipo de chica que parecía ser la chica que Mikuo siempre espera. Algo bajita, su cabello castaño claro con tonos amarillentos, sus ojos de color azul con un brillo como diamantes y una sonrisa angelical, Miku se acerco a Ia, y mirándola de cerca le dijo.

Miku: por supuesto que seremos grandes amigas, hermanita.

Ia la miraba nerviosa y Miku para nada cohibida le abrazo. Alzando un brazo llamaba a los demás que con gran agrado saludaron, pasaron al interior de la casa y se instalaron en la sala de visitas.

Meiko: bien, se cumplió tu deseo sex simbol

Mikuo: ¿sex simbol?

Ia: te dice así porque ahora eres el chico que toda chica desea, pero llego tarde, ahora tú eres solo mío.

Dijo Ia haciendo un leve puchero mientras abraza el brazo de Mikuo de forma posesiva.

Luka: que tierna escena, no veía a Mikuo ponerse tan

Mikuo: no lo digas.

Luka: ner

Mikuo: no

Kaito: hemos recibido tu mensaje, y la verdad, nos alegro a todos el saber que buscabas unirnos de nuevo

Gakupo: reunir una familia no es nada fácil.

Luki: y menos si se trata de ti, ya que eres como una sombra.

Haku: e…..en, yo, no sé qué decir.

Ia: yo no sé qué decir tampoco, pero ahora somos parte de una familia, algo que no parece dañarse, y menos con ellos.

Haku miro a su alrededor y veía a todos sonreír y soltar risas al ver como Mikuo ahoracaba a Luki por una de sus malas bromas como siempre.

Miku: Ia, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, ahora se lo ve tan feliz, espero eso nunca termine.

Ia: fue al revés. –Dijo Ia mientras miraba a Mikuo- fue él quien cuido de mi.

Haku: ahora tengo una familia.

La fiesta se alegro mas, cuando Kaiko y Gakuko llegaron con sus maletas, todo parecía alegría, pero fue cuando todo se torno en silencio.

Meiko miraba a la puerta sosteniendo un vaso de sake en la mano, Kaito miraba atento junto con Luka, Gakupo dirigía lentamente su mano a su katana, Miku tomo de la mano a Ia y a Haku y las llevo detrás de Mikuo y Luki, quienes se habían levantado ante la aparición de los Kagamine.

Luka: Miku, Ia, Haku, vengan para acá.

Len: así que, Mikuo, no pensaste en abandonarnos.

Mikuo dio tres pasos al frente de modo que Len se intimido, Rin apareció por la puerta y Mikuo la miro con ojos algo sorprendidos, para que luego la mirada de Mikuo se tornara seria y fría.

Len: veo que tienes un lindo, muy lindo hogar.

Decía esto mientras se movía alrededor de Mikuo de forma pavoneante

Len: y tienes una linda novia.

Dicho esto, fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, enfadado Mikuo tomo del cuello a Len, quien no pudo reaccionar, Luki miraba atento a Rin y movía su cabeza en forma negativa, Len asustado intento reaccionar, pero Mikuo le llevaba ventaja, una pelea se desato, volaron sillas, vasos, los golpes iban y venían, pero el panorama cambio cuando Mikuo de un puñetazo noqueo a Len, Rin corrió a por su hermano y abofeteo a Mikuo, Ia reacciono, y fue a donde Rin, de una gran bofetada, lanzo a Rin al suelo para luego tomar el brazo de Mikuo y mirarla.

Ia: no te conozco, pero al juzgar por la reacción de Mikuo, tú debes ser quien lo lastimo cambiándolo por otro.

Rin: ¿crees que es bueno?, el solo busca que lo vuelvan su mundo, que solo piensen en el, es un idiota sin sentimientos.

Ia: podrá ser lo que sea, pero no me importa, el es mi mundo, el es a quien solo quiero mirar, tu nunca lo entenderás porque no pasaste muchos momentos con él, di lo que quieras de Mikuo, pero no lograras cambiar nada de lo que siento por él, tu estas aquí, lo que significa que tarde te diste cuenta de lo que él es, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia por detrás y miro a Rin.

Mikuo: da media vuelta y vete, no tienes nada, que hacer aquí.

Rin: Mikuo….yo….

Mikuo: piensas en ti primero, y luego en ti, pero jamás en otro, ahora, aprende a lidiar con las consecuencias.

Rin y Len abandonaron la casa mientras que Ia curaba los golpes de su amado.

Pasado esto, decidieron todos ir a dormir, cuando Ia y Mikuo estuvieron en la habitación y Mikuo se había dormido exhausto por la batalla, Ia le dio un leve beso en los labios y susurro.

Ia: no importa que tan adversa sea la situación, yo te protegeré, como tú me proteges a mí, seremos tu y yo, por siempre. Nada, ni nadie cambiara lo que siento por ti, seré firme ante mis sentimientos por ti.

Diciendo esto, Ia se durmió junto a Mikuo, el dia tan feliz, de grandes controversias, había demostrado un cambio y una nueva visión, una flama ardiente había despertado, y una determinación gigantesca se había revelado, las llamas del amor queman, pero ahora, protegen a dos personas que se amaran por siempre.


End file.
